A Brothers Conflict ( Rewrite )
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: Kailer was left be hide by his mother after his father died when he was six. Over the years of being alone, he met two other boys that he became friends with to the point of brothers. But one day Kailer's brothers just started fighting for no real reason. Now after a few months Kailer ended up in the hospital, his 'Mother' and her new family comes to get him. What going to Happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! For those of you that liked and have read 'A Brothers Conflict' this is a rewritten version of the story. The only true difference is that this story got a Beta/co-author now! She is on fanfiction, and her name is** ** _'Yaoi-Expert'._**

 **But she is super busy and so updates might be slow.**

 **So in advance I want to say sorry for the late updates...**

 **Now please be happy and read this chapter. Prologue.**

 **Also neither of us own the KnB characters .**

 **And please leave reviews so that they can motivate my Beta/co-author and I.**

 **Please ! and Thank you!**

 **Now on with the story.**

* * *

 **Prologue-**

I wish to tell you a tale; not of dragons and knights, princesses or magic, I wish to tell you the story of a boy who lost everything at a young age, a boy who found family in his friends.

A boy betrayed by someone who promised to protect him and how that betrayal shapes his life.

The boy I wish to tell you of was a cheerful and bubbly child, who love both his parents unconditionally as every child does; to him, they were perfect.

His mother possessed a beauty beyond compare, her hair blacker than any midnight sky, with skin as pale as the moon and eyes of the warmest dark chocolate that shined with love and kindness. Her job was to take care of her family, which she enjoyed, filling her day with looking after the home, cooking for her husband and son, and spinning tales of her home country,Japan, for her son's enjoyment. She loved her family and promised her young son that, no matter what happened, she would always be there to protect and love him.

The boys father, much like his mother, was an exceedingly kind man with a heart of 24carat gold and prized his family above any treasure conceived by even the wildest imaginations. He was a man of striking appearance, tall with sun kissed skin and eyes the colour of the iciest blue that overflowed with love and understanding and kindness; but what made him so striking was not his eyes but his hair which crowned his head in neon pink that but a flamingo to shame with the intensity and vibrancy of colour. Though the father came from a well to do family, he believed that money was not important and never flaunted his families wealth and working as a fire fighter so as not to rely on others earned money, though it was less about money and more about helping others that possessed the man to take on such a dangerous profession.

The boy I wish to tell you of bore a striking resemblance to the man known as father, the same sun kissed skin and ice coloured eyes, and although his hair is primarily neon pink, it was streaked with his mother's midnight black. His appearance verged on angelic with a sharp intellect from his mother that promised great things for his future.

The first 6 years of his life were filled with happiness and love... But it all changed with the death of his father... The father had always impressed upon his son the dangers of his profession was a dangerous one, and that if anything should happen to him, that he would always be with him as long as he was remembered, that he would always love his son no matter what for he was his son and that even if he were to go, the mother would always remain...

They say mother is the name of God on the lips of every child, that a mother's love is unconditional. And yet, in this tale I wish to tell, mother is the name of the betrayer, the breaker of promises that should never be broken.

Barely a week after the death of her husband, she abandoned their son to the world, the child who looked just like his father, the child who needed his mother now more than ever... The day his mother left him, was the day the cheerful and bubbly child shattered like glass under the pressures of a world he was not ready to be alone in, shattered under fates cruel hand...

Only to be put back together by those he now calls family, 2 brothers and a big sis to mend a wounded heart after 2 years of he, him and himself

The tale I wish to tell is of this boy; this betrayed, broken and pain stakingly fixed boy who found happiness in a family of friends.  
I'd like, if I may, to regale to you his story from the age of 14 almost 15. I'd like to tell you of his trials and tribulations in this world, maybe even tell you of his joys and secrets if you would like to listen.

Will you lend my your ears as I spin you a tale of a boy in this world? Will you listen to his life through my word and hear of what his future holds?

For those of you interested, gather round and get comfortable, for this tale I tell is a long one...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kailer sighed, how did he get into this mess?

He looked around his burning school.

As he ran through the school, he saved his school mates that were trapped in said building.

For you to understand what was happening, we have to go back to when the day began.

It had started out like any other Monday.

Kailer had gotten up around 6:00 in the morning and had gotten ready for the day. He had showered, got dressed, packed his backpack for school, got his money for lunch, ate breakfast, and left the house after locking the front door.

He made his way to the bus stop and had gotten on at 7:30 and ended up at school for another boring day of learning of the things he already knew.

It had started to go wrong when he had heard, or rather overheard a group of boys planning to burn down the school.

He had noticed that they weren't from his school, and that they were from a high classed school, that thought that they were better than everyone, because they went to a rich school.

Kailer thought that they were bluffing, so he didn't tell anyone about it that was his first mistake, as he later found out that they weren't bluffing. But by then it was too late to stop them.

Around lunch time, the fire alarms went off and there was smoke.

The kids were screamed and panicked... and running every where in panic... to put it simply... it was like Eris, goddess of chaos, and discord was here and she was having a ball.

So here he was, checking for kids that haven't made it out. and he was glad he had done so, seeing as so far he had saved 3 teachers and 15 students that were caught unaware of what was going on.

He continued to look around when he heard screams and cry's for help.

He ran towards it and he had ended up near a broom closet door.

"Help *Sobs* Please Help Me!" A female voice cried.

"I'm here! I need you to calm down alright!" He yelled through the door.

" Okay." the female voice called back, he could hear the panic in her voice and he could tell that she was crying.

As he said this smoke and flames started to make their way towards him. He ran and grabbed a rag and dumped it into a bucket of water. (Me: Don't ask where the bucket of water came from this is a fanfiction and a Anime so logic doesn't work)

He then pried the door open, and a girl with big dorky glasses and black hair that were in pig-tails came tumbling out; he didn't waste anytime. he helped her stand up and then He shoved the wet rag on her mouth.

"Keep that over your mouth and nose!" He then removed his wet long sleeved coat and wrapped it around the girl as he saw the flames come closer. He then dumped the whole bucket of water on her, and she let out a gasp at the coldness. She made a move to remove the wet coat.

"No, you will need it to keep from getting burned," He told the girl as he dragged her down the halls as the flames followed them. As they moved, more flames appeared and the girl was safe from getting burns for the time being, but Kailer was not. He didn't have time to have his mind wonder how much of a burnt marshmallow his body will look as he was trying to get himself and the girl out of the burning building ALIVE! So sorry if he didn't care as of yet.

Finally, when he thought that they were going to be cooked alive, he found the way out, but it was full of flames. He could make it. He turns towards the girl. She was crying. He looked around; he saw another bucket full of water...'How many are there? And why isn't the water dried up? Oh well, he thought as he dragged the girl over and dumped the water on both of them.

"I want you to run through those flames and you'll be outside. Don't look at me like I am crazy! You'll be fine." The girl looked like she wanted to argue, but he let out a sigh, and then Kailer grabbed her and they both ran out of the burning building and threw the flames.

 **XXXX**

 **-Outside a few seconds before they ran through the flames-**

Firefighter Johan was pissed, he had just learned that one of his let a young male rush into the fire; they did nothing to stop him at all.

"We're sorry, but the pink hair kid just dumped water on himself and rushed inside! We were too stunned to stop him," One fire-fighter said as He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Wait! Did you just say the kid had pink hair?!" At the nod, Johan started to curse at his and the kids luck.

The kid was the son of his late boss, who had died in a fire, and the son of the woman who had abandoned him after the loss of the father when he was 7, and was now the treasure of the Ex-pro basketball player Alexander Garcia, and her two star pupils', all three happen to be very rich... and extremely protective of the boy.

Suddenly two kids came out of the flames. Everyone stilled and suddenly there was chaos. Johan yelled for the medics to get the two and then for his team to put out the damn fire.

The day just got longer... and a lot more stressful!

Johan had one of the fire-fighters to call girl's mother while he checked Kailer. The poor kid was covered in burns, but they'll heal. He sighed and asked,

"What were you thinking?" he asked the pink haired kid.

Kailer looked up at Johan while his arm is getting wrapped around with a bandage.

"I knew that some kids from a high-classed school were going to burn down this one, but I didn't think they meant it. So when I found out they weren't kidding, I tried to help as many as I could," The pink-haired teen answered.

Johan sighed again and rubbed the back of his head.

"You sound just like you father." Kailer didn't say anything. "You're both reckless. If you died, I will be killed by a lot of people."

"Whatever…"

"Well, anyway, we should get you to a hospital so you can get checked better and see if you didn't do more damage to yourself," Johan said. He then walked over to his co-workers.

Kailer just sighed. "This is going to be a long (add the F word here. You know I don't cuss.) day…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A woman with jet black hair and mud-green eyes was sitting on the couch, looking deep in thought.

The woman's name is Ava Shiki/Aomine, she was none other than Kalier's mother, the same mother that had left him alone. When she had promised not to.

Well now It's been six long years and she was now married to a kind and loving man named Lin Aomine, who has a son named Daiki, He is just a year older than her own son would be.

Ava missed her own son, and was thinking of telling her new husband about what happened to her and her old husband 9 years ago, as well as her son that she left behind, and why she had done it.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when the front door opened and her step son, Daiki, walked in he was sweaty and looked borade, he got that way a lot seeing as he couldn't find anyone to beat him in Basketball. Ava was sadden by the change in him, and she thought if she had her son here Daiki wouldn't have been alone growing up,

Ava shook her head and looked up when she heard her son mutter about something, making her decision she turned her head towards Daiki and asked

"Daiki, can you get your father? There is something I need to tell the both of you," She said in a soft motherly-like voice.

"Sure mom." Daiki answered as he walked up the stairs to get his father.

Lately his stepmother has been off in a daze. and her eyes were full of guilt. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he had his own problems to deal with, like the lack of people that could give him a challenge! And he wasn't talking about his old captain.

When they came back down they asked what she wanted to tell them.

"You're going to need to sit down for this; it's a long story," She told them. They did, and she continued. "Well, it's about my 1st marriage. You see, nine years ago I lost my husband when he was on a job – he was a firefighter. He was helping kids get out of their burning school, but one kid got stuck inside. He went back in to get him, but on his way back to the entrance, a pillar was about to fall. So he threw the child out of the burning school, but the pillar landed on him." Ava had to pause to catch her breath, and to calm down, the pain still hurt even if it had been years since it had happened. "I got a call from the hospital that my 1st husband died a hero. I was taking care of my 6 year old son when I got that call." She had this guilty and Pained look on her face. as she had said this.

"What happened to you son? You never told us you had one," Lin stated. Daiki wonder that as well.

"I wish I knew I had a step-brother," Daiki muttered.

"Well, as for what happened to my son…I left him," Ava said the last part too fast, but father and son caught it and knew what she meant.

"You left him?!" Lin was shock. He didn't think that his wife would leave a child to fend for himself.

"I know, I know what I did was awful. But every time I looked at him, all I could see was his father. So I left him there." She paused for a minute. "He should be 15 now. I never once stopped thinking about him. I feel like a horrible mother for leaving him. I want to make it up to him by finding him and getting him to move to japan."

"Where is he now?" Lin asked.

"In America. But he could be anywhere," Ava was crying now.

Lin sighed, "Okay… Look, Honey. I'm not happy that you left him there. If you were going to leave him, you should have given him to an orphanage or something. But I understand why you did it. Doesn't mean I approve of it. "

Ava wiped her tears. "I want to find him. I want to be part of his life again. But I don't think he'll ever forgive me," She said sadly.

While his two parents were talking, Daiki was thinking about his little step-brother. 'I wonder what he's like. From what mom said about his father, he could be brave just like him. I really hope he hasn't gotten into too much trouble.'

Not long after that though, the family heard their phone go off. Ava got up off the couch to pick it up and answer, "Hello, this is Ava speaking."

"Hello, Mrs. Shiki. I'm Mandy Rivers. I call from Flower High Hospital in America. I'm calling about your son Kailer, he was burned from a fire, saving people from his burning school building, but luckily he'll be fine." The nurse on the other end of the phone reported.

Ava dropped the phone and covered her mouth in shock.

Daiki didn't think that was a good sign...what was that?

Lin picked the device back up and asked what happen.

The nurse told him everything he needed to know, and after that, he hung up. Lin told Ava what the nurse said, and asked what she plans to do.

Ava caught her breath and came back down to earth and looked at her husband.

"I think we should go to him. I don't want to call and tell him to come to Japan like that after what happened, he might not listen," She said.

Lin nodded his head. "Alright let's go get our son." Ava smiled she was happy that he had adapted to having another son so easily, she hoped her own son would as well.  
"Right." She smiled and kissed him.  
After that they got ready to leave. Daiki couldn't wait to see what his brother looked like, maybe he could torch...er Teach him Basketball.


End file.
